


Chocolate

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [4]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Colin Bradley Chocolate</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ca_te](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ca_te).



> Prompt: Colin Bradley Chocolate

_Chocolate, the kind Colin could eat, squelched messily when Bradley's ass slammed against the door. No matter. Colin's lips are the tastiest treat all on their own._


End file.
